The Jarl's Secret
by Ahsoka'sBestFriend
Summary: Future Dragonborn/ Elisif femslash. Not sure how to summarize it. Read it and see, I guess. Possible sideline Lydia/Jordis as well (My two favorite Housecarls. Too bad that on my main character Lydia's dead.)
1. Chapter 1: Helgen

**The Jarl's Secret**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

Kolfinna woke in a cart. Her last memory before waking was something hitting her on the back of the head as she scrambled towards the Skyrim border. Her hands were bound with an extremely rough rope.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there," a man said.

He wore a blue sash which wrapped over quilted armor, and she could see a layer of chainmail underneath that. His hands were tied, same as her. Another male voice broke in.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell."

Turning to her, the thief spoke again.

"You there… you and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."  
"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief," the first man said.

"Shut up back there," a third voice broke in, this time coming from the man driving the carriage.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?"

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King," the armored man said.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? But if they've captured you…Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening."

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."  
"Rorikstead. I'm…I'm from Rorikstead."

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!"

"Good. Let's get this over with."

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh, Divines, please help me."

"Look at him. General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this. This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

"Whoa!"  
"Get these prisoners out of the carts! Move it!"  
"Why are we stopping?"  
"What do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."  
"No! Wait! We're not rebels!"  
"Face your death with some courage, thief."

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

The heavily armored Imperial officer spoke.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time."

"Empire loves their damn lists."  
"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm."

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric."

"Ralof of Riverwood. Lokir of Rorikstead."

Lokir panicked.

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!"  
He sprinted past the Imperials.  
"Halt!"  
"You're not going to kill me!"

"Archers!"

The bows twanged, and the thief dropped to the ground.  
"Anyone else feel like running?"

"Wait. You there. Step forward. Who are you?"

"Kolfinna of Kynesgrove."

"You picked a bad time to come home, kinswoman. Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list."  
"Forget the list. She goes to the block."  
"By your orders. Follow the captain, Prisoner."

Tullius spoke again.  
"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp the throne."

The gagged man grunted.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."

A very loud noise rang out through the town.

"What was that?"

"It's nothing. Carry on."

"Yes, General Tullius. Give them their last rites."

A priestess stepped up, and raised her arms to begin speaking.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved…"

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with."

"As you wish."

"Come on. I haven't got all morning. My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?"  
The headsman swung, severing his head.

"You Imperial bastards!"  
"Justice!"

"Death to the Stormcloaks!"  
"As fearless in death as he was in life," Ralof said.

"Next, the Nord in the rags!"

She was shoved down onto the bloody wooden block, staring at the severed head of the Stormcloak soldier. But before the headsman could decapitate her, fire and meteors rang down into the town, and the noise rang out again.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?"  
"I said, next prisoner!"  
"To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy."

The noise rang out again a third time, and there was a crash. She glanced up, and saw a large form crouched on a tower.

"What in Oblivion is that?"  
"Sentries! What do you see?"  
"Dragon!"  
Meteors rained down again.

"Hunh!"

"Don't just stand there! Kill that thing! Guards, get the townspeople to safety!"

"Hey, Nord. Get up! Come on! The gods won't give us another chance," Ralof shouted at her, extending his hand to help her up.

She made her way to a nearby tower, dodging fire and meteors. Ralof and Ulfric stood there already. They ran inside.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?"  
"Legends don't burn down villages. We need to move. Now!"

"Up through the tower! Let's go!"

"They're hurt, but they'll live. Another second out there with the dragon and they'd both be dead…"

"Let's go! With me, up the tower!"

"We just need to move some of these rocks to clear the way!"

The dragon's head smashed through the wall just as she scrambled up.

" _Yol Toor Shuul!_ "  
The fireball slew a soldier.

"See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! Go! We'll follow when we can!"

"Haming! You need to get over here! Now! Torolf!"

Torolf died in a ball of flame.

"Gods…everyone get back!"  
" _Yol Toor Shuul!_ "

"Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way. Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find Tullius and join their defense."

"Gods guide you, Hadvar."

"Stay close to the wall!"

The dragon landed on the wall above them.

" _Yol Toor Shuul!_ "

"Quickly, follow me!"

"Hadvar! Into the keep, soldier, we're leaving."

Hadvar spoke to her again.  
"It's you and me, prisoner. Stay close! Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!"

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time."

"Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde."

"You! Come on, into the keep! Through here. Let's go!"  
As they approached, the dragon roared again.

" _Hin sil fen nahkip bahloki!_ "

They charged into the keep. There was a dead Stormcloak soldier laying on the floor. Ralof sliced her bounds.  
"Take his gear. He won't need it."

Grimacing, she stripped the man of his light armor and pulled the iron war axe from his fingers. She quickly put on the armor, Ralof turning away to examine the keep doors.

"This one's locked. The other can't be opened from this side."  
"It's the Stormcloak prisoners!"  
The soldier and the officer drew their swords and opened the gate. Ralof and Kolfinna easily dispatched the Imperials and retrieved the key to the other gate from the body of the officer. They stepped through the previously locked gate and into another room, which turned out to be a storeroom. There were two more Imperial soldiers gathering supplies. With a massive wave of fire, Kolfinna dispatched them. She searched the room, collecting potions of several types as well as ingredients. They advanced through the keep. She heard the sound of battle coming from ahead of them. They found a torturer and his assistant fighting against two more Stormcloak soldiers. As they arrived the torturer and his assistant were already dying. Ralof handed her a bundle of lockpicks.  
"You should open that cell over there. That dead mage might have something of use."

She walked up to the gate and easily picked the gate. She rifled through the pockets of the dead man, finding Septims and a potion in his robes. He was sitting on a book, which she realized was a spell tome. She stuffed the book in the knapsack she had taken from a nearby table, which had contained several lockpicks and more gold. They proceeded to the armory, and Kolfinna collected more gold from a table. They left the armory and proceeded down a long hallway, which was filled with cells. Eventually they found a cave.  
"Imperials," Ralof warned her.

She spotted a pool of oil.  
"Stay back," she told the Stormcloak.

She released a stream of flames that ignited the oil slick and slew the soldiers.

"We'll stay back here. Wait for Jarl Ulfric," a soldier said.

They crossed a drawbridge, and there was a roar. A section of cave collapsed, and they continued. Several spiders dropped from the ceiling. Kolfinna dispatched one with a quick blow from her stolen axe, and burned the second to death with a spell. The two remaining small spiders fell quickly but then two more, larger ones dropped as well. They charged the spiders, and their weapons flashed, dispatching the spiders easily. They exited into the next passage. When they arrived at a cart a short distance in, Ralof shook his head.

"Stop here. There's a bear just ahead. We can either sneak by or kill it. Here's a bow if you want to kill her."

Kolfinna took the bow and slid the quiver of iron arrows over her shoulder. She nocked an arrow to her string and drew back, aiming at the bear's head. She fired, and the arrow struck the bear in the head. She approached the dead bear and pulled out the arrow. They climbed out of the cave. The dragon flew overhead just as Ralof took cover behind a rock.  
"You should see my sister, Gerdur, in Riverwood."  
"Can I travel with you? Or do you think we should split up?"  
"Two of us traveling together will be easier to identify as the escaped prisoners from Helgen than one traveling alone. And you might want to ditch that armor."


	2. Chapter 2: Riverwood

**The Jarl's Secret**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

 **A/N: So I mentioned possible sideline Lydia/Jordis as well. But I haven't decided for sure. It's up to you. Please answer if you want Lydia/Jordis on the side when you review.**

Kolfinna grimaced as a wolf buried its teeth in her arm. She buried her axe in the wolf's side, and the creature tore its teeth free of her arm with a roar. She grunted in pain as she spun, casting a healing spell on herself. She slashed another wolf with her axe. By the time she reached Riverwood, her Stormcloak armor was shredded from the numerous wolves and bandits she had encountered along the road. She was not injured however, thanks to the healing spell in her left hand. She slid the hilt of the war axe into its holder in her belt, and let the healing spell fade away from her hand. She walked into the town, panting heavily from exhaustion. She looked around, locating Ralof, who sat on a tree stump next to the river. Several people stood around him.  
"The Jarl of Whiterun will want to know about this immediately," Ralof said with a nod.  
"How do I get to Whiterun?"

"Just follow the main road. About a mile out of town that way," Ralof pointed, "there's a road sign. It will point you in the right direction. But it's getting late and you are obviously exhausted. Why don't you stay at the inn, and I'll have Alvor make you a new set of armor. Do you prefer heavy, or light?"  
"Light," she answered, "where's the inn?"

"It's that building over there, the one with the emblem of the resting giant's head."

He pointed again, and Kolfinna walked slowly over to it.  
"Should I have Alvor forge you a weapon as well?"  
"Sure."  
She entered the inn and walked up to the innkeep.

"I'd like a room for the night."  
"That will cost you 10 Septims."

She handed over the gold, and the man pointed her to her room. She went in, shut the door and, removing her weapon belt and shredded armor, she went to sleep. She woke early, and pulled on her shredded armor, not wanting to about town wearing nothing but her undergarments. She buckled her weapons belt back on and walked out of the inn. She went to the forge, where the blacksmith was just putting the finishing touches on an axe.

"Are you Alvor?"

He turned and nodded.

"Ah, you must be Kolfinna, of Kynesgrove, correct?"  
"Yes."  
"I have your armor and weapon ready. Here's the axe, just a simple steel war axe, but it should keep you alive. I also have a shield for you. Again, it's simple, but durable. A steel shield."

He handed her the axe and shield. Your armor is inside. Let me just get it for you. Finished it last night. Didn't want to expose it to the overnight elements before you even got a chance to wear it."

He returned a moment later with a full set of leather armor in his arms. She accepted it, and headed behind a pile of logs to change. A moment later, she came out. Gerdur approached her.

"I have some food for you. You might need to eat on your journey to Whiterun."

She handed a satchel to Kolfinna.

"Good luck. Safe travels, my friend."

"Thank you, Gerdur."

They shook hands and Kolfinna set off, slinging the bag over her shoulder. She walked until she reached the sign, and examined it for a moment before sitting down to catch her breath. When finally she reached Whiterun, she was exhausted from the walk, her axe was bloodied, and she was bruised in the face, having been knocked down onto a rock during a fight with a wolf.  
"Halt! The city's closed. Official business only."  
"I have news from Helgen, about the dragon attack."

The guard let her pass.


	3. Chapter 3: Whiterun

**The Jarl's Secret**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

Having never been to Whiterun, Kolfinna did not know where she would find the Jarl. She moved towards the blacksmith at the gates.  
"Excuse me, but do you know where I could find the Jarl?"

The woman turned and looked at her, and blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry, did you just ask me where to find the Jarl?"  
"That I did. I'm new here."

"You'll want Dragonsreach, up in the Cloud District. It's that building all the way over there."

The smith pointed to a large building.  
"While you are up there, can you help me out and give this sword to my father? He's the steward."  
"Sure."

The smith handed her an enormous greatsword in a scabbard. She buckled it over her shoulder. She headed up towards the palace. Soon she arrived. She entered the enormous building. As she approached the Jarl's throne, a Dunmer approached her, sword drawn.

"Hold it. The Jarl is not receiving visitors right now."  
"I have news from Helgen," Kolfinna said, "about the dragon attack."

The Dunmer retreated, but her sword was still drawn and she was obviously on edge. She approached, but as she did, she spotted a man. He resembled the smith enough that she suspected he was the steward.

"Excuse me, are you the steward?"

"Yes."  
"I have this sword for you. From your daughter."

"Ah. Thank you."

She handed him the sword, then turned to the Jarl.

"My Jarl, I have news from Helgen. There was a dragon attack."

"Explain."  
Kolfinna explained everything that happened, and the Jarl directed her to the court wizard.  
"Farengar will want to speak with you."

She headed in to see the man. He wore blue robes.  
"Is there something I can help you with, good sir?"  
"Oh, I very much doubt that you can be of any assistance to me."

"It's true, Farengar. She informed me of the dragon attack on Helgen and I told her you would want to speak with her."

"Right, perhaps if you could fetch something for me. Well, by fetch I mean delve into a dangerous ruin for an ancient artifact that may not be there."  
"I'll do it. If you mark the location of the ruin on my map, I will get this artifact. What is it?"

"It is the Dragonstone. An ancient stone tablet that contains a map of ancient dragon burial sites. Perhaps, if we had it in our possession, we could use it to help determine where the next dragon will rise."

As he spoke, he had marked the ruin on Kolfinna's map of Skyrim. She headed out of Dragonsreach, stashing her map in her pack. She then headed towards the tavern.  
"I need food. Enough for several days journey. I'm heading to Bleak Falls Barrow."

"Bleak Falls Barrow? There's someone in Riverwood who you might want to talk to before heading in."

"Who? Lucan and Camilla Valerius. They run the Riverwood Trader."

"I'll go see them."  
Paying, and stuffing her food in her satchel, she left. She headed into another shop as she went towards the gates of Whiterun.

"I need as many of your best arrows as I can get, sir."

"I've got plenty of steel. That's the best I've got right now, though."  
"That'll have to do."

She paid, and he handed her the quiver.  
"That's all of them."  
Spotting her bow, he spoke again.

"That longbow looks pretty unreliable. I've got a hunting bow if you want it."  
"Sure, I'll take it."  
She paid again, and took the bow.  
"How much will you give me for the longbow?"  
"I'll give you 50 Septims for it."

She handed it over and he gave her the gold. On her way out, she spotted a Dunmer woman sitting in a corner.  
"Ah, good to see a potential customer. How may I assist you?"  
"Are you a mercenary?"  
"Yes."

"Alright. How much to hire you?"  
"500 gold. And by the way, my name is Jenassa."

"Kolfinna."


	4. Chapter 4: Bleak Falls Barrow

**The Jarl's Secret**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)  
Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

Kolfinna drove her axe deep into a Draugr's chest, then spun, foot lashing out to her left. Her axe slashed swiftly across a Draugr's throat, then came away and back down, smashing the Draugr's skull in with the hilt. Jenassa stabbed a Draugr in the chest, then pulled her blade back and stabbed it in the throat before beheading it with a quick backhand slash. Moving into the final room, Kolfinna and her hired companion glanced around warily, weapons readied. As they moved farther in, there was a loud whooshing sound and a roar, along with a loud voice chanting the word Fus over and over again.

"What was that?"  
"I have no idea."

Spotting the Dragonstone on a table, they moved towards it. But as they did, a Draugr exited the coffin in front of them. It had an enormous battle-axe which glimmered with what appeared to be a frost enchantment. Not wanting to get in range of the enchanted axe, Kolfinna sheathed her axe and drew her hunting bow. She fired a steel arrow that pierced the Draugr's shoulder.

"FUS!"

Kolfinna staggered backwards, nearly dropping her bow in the process. She recovered, setting another arrow to her string and firing. The poorly aimed arrow took the Draugr in the knee, knocking it to the ground. Jenassa slashed the Draugr in the back with her sword. It roared in anger before Kolfinna split its skull with her axe. The enchanted axe dropped to the ground with a clank. She picked it up and gave it to Jenassa.  
"Here. You can use this."

A short while later, they exited the Barrow, exhausted from the long fight to reach the end of the tomb. The Dragonstone sat safely lodged in Kolfinna's pack. They headed back to Whiterun, and when they reached Dragonsreach, Farengar eagerly took the tablet. A guard rushed in.

"My Jarl, there's been a dragon attack. At the Western Watchtower."

"This is bad. Irileth," The Jarl said, speaking to the Dunmer Kolfinna had seen earlier, "take a small force of guards, and Kolfinna out to the tower. Kill that dragon."  
"Yes, my Jarl. Come on!"


	5. Chapter 5: Skirmish At The Watchtower

**The Jarl's Secret**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

Arriving at the Watchtower, a guard warned them of the dragon.

"Stay back! I don't think it's gone."

There was a roar, and Kolfinna swallowed, nervous.

" _Yol Toor Shuul!_ "

The fireball enveloped one of the guards, burning him away. Kolfinna took cover within the wrecked tower. She put away her axe and drew her bow. She set a steel arrow to her string and took aim at the dragon as it flew overhead. She loosed her arrow, piercing the dragon's left wing.

" _Yol Toor Shuul!_ "

The fireball flew across where she had been standing as she sprinted down the stairs to avoid the flames. She flattened against the wall next to the door, and readied another arrow. The dragon landed, and she fired, this time striking the dragon on the nose. Irileth charged, swinging her steel sword. It slashed open a gash in the dragon's wing. Kolfinna loosed another arrow, then slung away her bow and drew her axe. She ducked behind her steel shield, which was enchanted with a resist fire enchantment. A jet of flame swept towards her, only to be absorbed by her shield. She leapt, swinging her axe. A guard with a warhammer leapt, smashing the hammer down on the dragon's skull and stunning it. She buried her axe in the dragon's left eye. Irileth blinded the dragon with a quick thrust to the dragon's other eye. The dragon threw her off. Her axe went flying, burying itself in the ground a few feet away. Kolfinna snatched up a fallen sword and lunged, smashing the dragon on the nose with the blade. She jumped, narrowly avoiding a jet of flame, and drove her borrowed sword clean through its skull. She leapt off, but there was a scream as a guard flew high into the air.  
"Giant!"

Sighing, she charged the giant, diving between its legs. Her borrowed sword slashed out to either side, slicing open the behemoth's legs. Irileth stabbed it in the foot, and danced under its legs before it could retaliate with a blow from its club. Kolfinna slammed her steel shield into the giant's wounded legs, and it dropped to its knees. She leapt, landing lightly on its head. She drove the sword through its flesh. As the giant fell, she leapt off, and fell to her knees, leaving the sword buried in the giant's skull. She breathed heavily, swallowing. The dragon's skin began to melt away, leaving only a skeleton. A warm, brilliant light enveloped Kolfinna, and rushed into her. It rejuvenated her and she stood up.  
"You're Dragonborn," a guard said.

Taking a deep breath, she summoned the word she had learned in the tomb and released.  
"FUS!"  
The guard staggered backwards.

"The Jarl will want to know of this immediately.


	6. Chapter 6: Talking to Lydia

**The Jarl's Secret**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

"Lydia, pack your things," Kolfinna told her new Housecarl, "we're headed to Solitude."

"Yes, my Thane."

Kolfinna shoved dozens of potions into her bag, and lots of food as well.  
"My Thane, might I ask you why we're headed for Solitude?"  
"I've never been there and I've heard it's a wonderful city. Also, it's on the way to Ivarstead, which holds the bottom of the 7,000 steps to High Hrothgar, where the Greybeards reside."

"I see."

Lydia pulled her travel bag over her shoulder.

"Okay, My Thane. I'm ready."

"You sure packed quick, Lydia."

"As of two days ago, I was...just a guard. I don't have many possessions. This bag contains everything I possess, except my armor and my sword, my bow, and my arrows, all of which I'm wearing now."

"I was not aware of that, Lydia. If you see something you want, in a shop, or even somewhere else, feel free to tell me. I'll find a way for you to get it. Understood?"

"Yes, My Thane. Thank you, my Thane."

"You don't have to call me Thane. You can call me Kolfinna."

They set off, Lydia's hand on the hilt of her sword.

"How long were you a guard, Lydia?"

"From when I was old enough to be in a real fight until yesterday, when I was promoted to Housecarl. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I like you and I want to be a friend to you, not just your Thane."

"I...I see. I'm just not used to it. Except for Irileth, and the Jarl, I never really had any childhood friends. Me and Irileth and the Jarl were friends back when we were all kids. I was the youngest of the three, but they treated me well, and they were like family. That was before the Jarl became the Jarl and Irileth became his Housecarl. I was too young to be a Housecarl, so I ended up applying to the guards, thinking that would be something I could do. But the other guards mocked me. Made snide comments about how the Jarl rejected me in favor of his pet Dunmer. Not that they would ever say something like that in front of Irileth or the Jarl."

"Lydia, I'm not going to treat you like that. You shouldn't have to worry about that happening again. Next time we're in Whiterun, if we're not in a hurry to be somewhere, point out what guards mocked you. I'll deal with it personally."

"Thank you, Kolfinna."

"You are welcome. Like I said, I want to be your friend."

 **So, in the canon of this story, not only were Balgruuf and Irileth childhood friends, Lydia was friends with both of them too. And as you can see, Kolfinna wants to be a friend to Lydia, which may become a more important part of the story later, depending on the flow of the writing.**


	7. Chapter 7: Wolfskull Cave

**The Jarl's Secret**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

Kolfinna and Lydia walked through the double doors of the Blue Palace, and found a man speaking before the court.

"I swear to you, unnatural magics are coming from that cave! There are strange noises and lights! We need someone to investigate!"  
The Jarl, a relatively young-looking Nord woman, spoke.  
"Then we will immediately send out a legion to scour the cave and secure the town. Haafingar's people will always be safe under my rule."

"Th...thank you, my Jarl thank you."

"Your eminence, my scrying has suggested nothing in the area. Dragon Bridge is under imperial control. This is likely superstitious nonsense," The court mage, a Breton in blue mage robes said.

"Perhaps a more...tempered reaction...might be called for?"

"Oh. Yes, of course you are right. Falk, tell Captain Aldis I said to assign a few extra soldiers to Dragon Bridge."

"Thank you, Jarl Elisif. But about the cave..."

"I will have someone take care of the cave as well, Varnius, you can rest easy. You're dismissed."

Kolfinna approached the man who had called the speaker Varnius.  
"What about the cave?"  
"You mean the Dragon Bridge issue? I'll be honest with you, I was planning to let that go. Varnius is a bit jumpy at the best of times. There have been reports of weird happenings near Wolfskull Cave. Travelers disappearing, odd lights. I suspect wild animals or perhaps bandits. I don't think its worth our time with the war going on, but if you want to clear out the cave, I'll make sure your repaid for your work."

"How did the cave earn that name?"  
"The cave has a bad history. Long ago, Potema the Wolf Queen used it for necromantic rituals. That's where it got the name. That was over 500 years ago. Nothing much down there now-but everyone's always convinced the cave is haunted," he said.

"We'll deal with it," Kolfinna said.

 _Two hours later..._

Kolfinna split a Draugr's skull with the blade of her steel war axe. She spun, burying her axe in another Draugr's chest. She could hear chanting. As she moved towards it, it became more understandable.  
"Wolf Queen. Hear our call and awaken. We summon Potema!"

Kolfinna gripped her axe tighter at the realization that necromancers were attempting to summon the ancient queen.  
"We summon Potema!"

"Long have you slept the dreamless sleep of death, Potema. No longer. Hear us, Wolf Queen! We summon you!"

"We summon Potema!"

Lydia fired an iron arrow that pierced the chest of a patrolling necromancer, killing him instantly. He crumpled to the ground in a quiet rustle of black robes. They continued back through the main chamber, and explored the cave until a new voice rang out.  
"Yes! Yes! Return me to this realm!"

"As our voices summon you the blood of the innocent binds you, Wolf Queen!"

"Summoned with words. Bound by blood."  
"What? What are you doing? You fools! You cannot bind me to your wills!

"Summoned with words. Bound by blood."  
"You ants don't have the power to bind me!"

The female voice crackled with angry energy.

"Something's wrong. There is an intruder," the lead necromancer said.

Climbing up to the tower, four necromancers attacked them and were killed quickly. The leader was still performing the ritual, until Kolfinna buried her axe in the woman's chest. They left the cave and headed back to Solitude.


	8. Chapter 8: Elisif

**The Jarl's Secret**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

Late that day, Kolfinna slipped through the doors of the palace. The guards stopped her at first, but then Falk ordered them to let her by.

"You've returned. Good. What did you find at Wolfskull Cave?"  
"Necromancers were trying to summon Potema."

"Potema herself? Please tell me you stopped them?"

"We managed to interrupt the ritual."

"You've done a greater service to the realm than you could possibly know. A resurrected Potema...I shudder at the thought. Anyone with a stout heart like yours is welcome here."

Jarl Elisif spoke.  
"Please, come forward, Kolfinna of Kynesgrove. I have a task for you."

Kolfinna approached the other woman.  
"I have a task of a more...personal nature. When we buried my husband I made offerings to all the gods...except Talos. I would like you to take his war horn to a shrine of Talos in a valley in Whiterun hold."

"I will attend to it, my Jarl."

"Thank you, my friend. And please, call me Elisif."

Kolfinna took the horn, and left. When she returned from the shrine, Elisif was in her chambers, rather than in the main area of the palace. Kolfinna knocked on the door.  
"My Jarl? It is Kolfinna. I have returned from the shrine."

"Enter."

Kolfinna pushed open the door, and found Elisif laying on the bed.  
"My Jarl?"

Elisif sat up.

"Come. Sit beside me, Kolfinna."

Kolfinna obeyed. Elisif cupped Kolfinna's chin gently with one hand, then kissed her lightly on the mouth. After a moment, Elisif pulled back.  
"I'm sorry, my friend. I should not have done that."  
"No, Elisif. Don't worry about it. I wanted to kiss you, but I wasn't sure how you'd respond, so I didn't."

Kolfinna returned the kiss. This time Elisif deepened the kiss, no longer afraid. They fell onto the bed, still kissing passionately. When Elisif woke the next morning Kolfinna was gone, but the bed was still warm, and there was a note sitting on the side Kolfinna had been on. Picking it up, Elisif read it. She smiled, and then the doors to her chambers opened, and Kolfinna walked in.

"Elisif, about last night..."  
"I don't want it to be just a one night occurrence and then pretend it never happened, Kolfinna. I want to have a relationship with you."  
"That's what I was going to say, Elisif. I want a relationship with you as well."

Kolfinna kissed Elisif lightly on the mouth.

"I'm in love with you, Elisif."

Elisif kissed her new lover back.

"I love you too, Kolfinna."


	9. Chapter 9: Fort Dawnguard

**The Jarl's Secret**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

Kolfinna walked through the double doors of the large fort, a crossbow resting on her back, and a quiver of steel bolts hanging at her hip.  
"Why are you here, Tolan? The Vigilants and I were finished long ago," a Redguard said to a man in mage robes who appeared to be a Vigilant of Stendarr.

"You know why I'm here, the Vigilants are under attack everywhere. The vampires are much more dangerous then we believed."

"And now you want to come running to safety with the Dawnguard, is that it? I remember Keeper Carcette telling me repeatedly that Dawnguard is a crumbling ruin, not worth the expense and manpower to repair. And now that you've stirred up the vampires against us, you come begging for my protection?"  
"Isran, Carcette is dead. The Hall of the Vigilants...everyone...they're all dead. You were right, we were wrong. Isn't that enough for you?"

"Yes, well...I never wanted any of this to happen. I tried to warn all of you...I am sorry, you know."

He turned to Kolfinna and approached.  
"So who are you? What do you want?"

"I want to join the Dawnguard."

"Got a fire in your belly to kill vampires, eh. Good for you. But look around-there's really not much to join yet. I've only just started rebuilding the order."

"I'll help," Kolfinna said.  
"I need someone out in the field, taking the fight to the damn vampires while we're getting the fort back into shape. Tolan, tell her about, what was it, Dimhollow?"

"Yes, that's it. Dimhollow Crypt. Brother Adalvald was sure it held some long-lost vampire artifact of some kind. We didn't listen to him anymore than we did Isran. He was at the Hall when it was attacked..."  
"That's good enough for me," Isran said, "Go see what the vampires were looking for in this Dimhollow Crypt. With any luck, they'll still be there."  
"I'll meet you at Dimhollow. It's the least I can do to avenge my fallen comrades."

"Tolan, I don't think that's a good idea. You Vigilants were never trained for..."  
"I know what you think of us. You think we're soft. That we're cowards. You think our deaths proved our weakness. Stendarr grant that you do not have to face the same test and be found wanting. I'm going to Dimhollow Crypt. Perhaps I can be of some small assistance to you," Tolan said.

Kolfinna and Lydia traveled to the crypt, and readied themselves. They entered.


	10. Chapter 10: Serana

**The Jarl's Secret**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

Kolfinna fired a steel bolt from her crossbow, piercing a vampire's chest. Ducking behind a pillar before the other vampire could spot her, she reloaded. She fired again, her bolt piercing the vampire's throat. Lydia fired an iron arrow at an undead dog, piercing its chest, and dropping it instantly. Kolfinna slung her crossbow away and prepared a pair of bolts of magical flame. She released them, blasting the remaining dogs. She drew her crossbow, loading another steel bolt. She moved towards the vampire corpses, removing her bolts and sliding them back into her quiver. The duo traveled through a tunnel, finding a pair of skeletons and a vampire, all of whom were easily slain. Hearing the sounds of battle ahead, Kolfinna crouched, priming her crossbow. Coming to a spot overlooking the battle, she noticed a Draugr battling several vampires. She fired, her shot piercing the Draugr's skull. It crumpled to the ground, and the vampires fell quickly to several iron arrows fired from Lydia's hunting bow. The two fought their way to the end of the cave, where a Nord was being interrogated by a vampire. The vampire killed the man. They snuck past the gargoyle statues, and ambushed the vampires. Lydia hurled her steel sword, piercing a vampire's chest. She lunged, slamming her shield into another vampire's chest as she pulled her blade from the other vampire's chest. She beheaded her opponent with her blade, and the vampire leader attacked Kolfinna. Kolfinna shot him in the chest, then finished him with a slash to the throat with her axe. Kolfinna crossed the bridge to a circular platform with a pedestal in the middle. She pushed the button on the pedestal, putting away her axe. She solved the puzzle, opening the sarcophagus and revealing a brunette woman.

"Unh...where is...who sent you here?"  
"A man named Isran."  
"I...don't know who that is. Is he...like me?"  
"Are you a..."

"Vampire. Yes."

"Why were you locked away like this?"  
"That's...complicated. And I'm not totally sure if I can trust you. But if you want to know the whole story, help me get back to my family's home."

"Where do you need to go?"  
"My family used to live on an island to the west of Solitude. I would guess they still do. By the way...my name is Serana. Good to meet you."  
"I'm Kolfinna. And this is Lydia."

The two women shook hands with the vampire, then the trio headed off for the castle. When they arrived, Serana paused before they entered.

"Hey, so...before we go in there..."  
"Are you alright?"

"I think so, and thanks for asking. I know your friends would probably want to kill everything in here. I'm hoping you can show some more control than that. Once we're inside, just keep quiet for a bit. Let me take the lead."

Kolfinna nodded. They entered, and a tall man stood, speaking to Serana.

"My long-lost daughter returns at last. I trust you have my Elder Scroll?"

"After all these years, that's the first thing you ask me? Yes, I have the scroll."

"Of course, I'm delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud? Ah, if only your traitor mother were here, I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike. Now tell me, who is this stranger you have brought into our hall?"

"This is my savior, the one who freed me," Serana said.  
"For my daughter's safe return, you have my gratitude. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Kolfinna Shadow-Bane," Kolfinna said.

"I am Harkon, lord of this court. By now, my daughter will have told you what we are."

"You're vampires."  
"Not just vampires. We are among the oldest and most powerful vampires in Skyrim. For centuries we lived here, far from the cares of the world. All that ended when my wife betrayed me and stole away that which I valued most."

"What happens now?"

"You have done me a great service, and now you must be rewarded. There is but one gift I can give that is equal in value to the Elder Scroll and my daughter. I offer my blood. Take it, and you will walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at your approach, and you will never fear death again."

Kolfinna paused. She was tempted to accept, but something about being a vampire repelled her.  
"And if I refuse your gift?"

"Then you will be prey, like all mortals. I will spare your life this once, but you will be banished from this hall. Perhaps you still need convincing? Behold the power! This is the power that I offer! Now, make your choice!"

Harkon transformed.

"I don't want to become a vampire. I refuse."

"So be it! You are prey, like all mortals! I banish you!"

Kolfinna's vision faded out. As she came to outside the castle, she regretted her decision, deciding she wanted the power. But she also knew Harkon wouldn't let her back in, and she didn't feel like being killed by the vampires. She knew she wouldn't make it to Harkon to ask his forgiveness, if she tried. She sighed, and swore.  
"Damn it to Oblivion, I should have accepted. Oh well, I'd better get back to Fort Dawnguard."

Traveling back to the fort, she found it under attack. The vampires easily fell, and Isran approached.  
"Look at this. I should've known it was only a matter of time before they found us. It's the price we pay for openly recruiting. We'll have to step up our defenses. I don't suppose you have some good news for me."

"There's news, but it's not good."

"Of course. Why did I suppose differently? Fine, tell me what you know."

"They were looking for a woman in Dimhollow."

"A woman? Trapped in there? That doesn't make any sense. Who is she? More importantly, where is she?"  
"She's the daughter of a powerful vampire lord."

"And so you delivered her to them."

"They have an Elder Scroll."

"They what? And you didn't stop them? You didn't secure the Scroll?"  
"I'm lucky to still be alive, Isran."  
"Right. So they have this woman, and an Elder Scroll. By the Divines, this couldn't get much worse. This is more than you and I can handle."

"You'll give up?"

"When did I say that? We just need...we need help. If they're bold enough to attack us here, then this may be bigger than I thought. I have good men here, but...There are people I've met and worked with over the years. We need their skills, their talents, if we're going to survive this. If you can find them, we might have a chance."

"Where can we find these people?"  
"Right to the point, aren't you? I like that. Not like those fools in the order. We should keep it small. Too many people, and we'll draw unwanted attention to ourselves. I think we'll want Sorine Jurard. Breton girl, whip-smart and good with tinkering. Fascination with the Dwemer. Weapons in particular. Last I knew, she was out in the Reach, convinced she was about to find the biggest dwarven ruins yet."  
"She'll help?"  
"Might need a little convincing, but she should. You'll also want to find Gunmar. Big brute of a Nord, hates vampires almost as much as I do. Got it into his head years ago that his experience with animals would help. Trolls in particular, from what I hear. Last I knew he was out scouring Skyrim for more beasts to tame. Bring the two of them back here, and we can get started on coming up with a plan. Find Sorine and Gunmar, and maybe we can do something about this mess."


	11. Chapter 11: Recruitment

**The Jarl's Secret**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

Kolfinna approached the tall Nord in scaled armor.  
"You there, hold fast! I've tracked this damned bear for two weeks; I'll not let it have any more victims."  
"Isran needs your help."

"Isran? Needing someone else's help? Never thought I'd hear that. I'm afraid he's a few years too late," Gunmar said, "I've moved on. I have more important business to attend to. Besides, he can handle anything alone! He assured me so himself. What could he possibly need my help with?"

"We're up against vampires."  
"Vampires? That...well, that might change things. Tell me more about what's going on."  
"We're not sure, but they have an Elder Scroll."

"By the Eight...All right, look. I'll consider it, but I can't just leave this bear to prey on more innocent people. Once it's dealt with, perhaps I'll see what Isran expects from me."

"Let's go. I'll help you kill the bear."

Kolfinna drew her Dawnguard war axe, and took up a combat grip on her shield. Gunmar drew his sword, and they entered Honeystrand Cave, fighting past the bear outside. They found a pair of bears inside as well. Kolfinna swung her axe at one, wounding it. Her shield came up, deflecting a powerful swing from one massive paw. She staggered back, and Gunmar stood in front of her, slashing at it with his sword. He slashed it across the face, and then leapt nimbly onto its back and stabbed his sword clean through its skull. She recovered, bashing her shield into the other bear's face, and struck it in the neck with her axe, killing it instantly. Gunmar turned to her as they sheathed their weapons.

"Don't know how well I'd have managed by myself. You have my thanks. You've helped me, so I suppose the least I can do is find out what Isran wants. He's still at that fort near Stendarr's Beacon, I assume?"

Kolfinna nodded, and Gunmar walked away.

* * *

 _Three days later..._

Kolfinna bashed a Forsworn in the face with her steel shield, then beheaded him with her axe. She looked around, and saw a Breton woman in leather armor. She walked towards her.

"What would mudcrabs want with my satchel, anyway? Just one gyro. One, and I can get back to work. Where are they?"  
Noticing Kolfinna, she turned.  
"You haven't seen a sack of dwarven gyros laying around, have you? I'd swear I left it right here. Do you think mudcrabs might've taken it? I saw one the other day...wouldn't be surprised if it followed me here. Just look around, will you?"

"Isran sent me."  
"Isran? Wants me? No, you must be mistaken. He made it exceedingly clear the last time we spoke that he had no interest in my help. I find it hard to believe he's changed his mind. He said some very hurtful things to me before I left. Anyway, I'm quite happy in my current pursuits. So if you'll excuse me.."  
"We have a vampire problem."

"Vampires? Really? Oh, and I suppose now he remembers that I proposed no less than three different scenarios that involved vampires overrunning the population. Well, what are they up to?"

"We don't know, but they have an Elder Scroll."  
"I...Well, that's actually something I never would've anticipated. Interesting. I'm not sure what they would do with one, but in this case, Isran is probably correct in thinking it isn't good. Still, I need at least one gyro to show for my efforts."  
"Sorine, this is important. We don't have time to waste on your hobby," Kolfinna said.  
"Fine, fine! I can't afford to forget about this work, though. Some very interesting applications. Now where is it I'm supposed to be going?"  
"He's at Fort Dawnguard."  
"Ah. Been working more on his secret hideout, has he? It'll be interesting to see how much progress he's made. I'll finish up here and head in that direction as soon as I can. See you there," Sorine said, adding a flirtatious tone to her last sentence.

Kolfinna sighed, and set off as well. When she reached the fort, Gunmar and Sorine were already there.  
"Alright Isran, you've got us all here. Now what do you want?"

"Hold it right there," the Redguard called, and the passages sealed around the trio.  
"What are you doing?"  
A light poured down into the room.

"Making sure you're not vampires. Can't be too careful. So, welcome to Fort Dawnguard. I'm sure you've heard a bit of what we're up against. Powerful vampires, unlike anything we've ever seen before. And they have an Elder Scroll. If anyone is going to stand in their way, it's going to be us," Isran said.  
"This is all well and good, but do we actually know anything about what they're doing? What do we do now?"  
"We'll get to that. For now, get acquainted with the space. Sorine, you'll find room to start your tinkering on that crossbow design you've been working on. Gunmar, there's an area large enough for you to pen up some trolls, get them armored up and ready for use."

Isran paused, and looked at Kolfinna.  
"In the meantime, we're going to get to the bottom of why a vampire showed up here looking for you. Let's go have a little chat with it, shall we?"

Gunmar handed Kolfinna a set of Dawnguard armor. Finding a private place to strip, she changed into her new armor, and entered the main room again. Isran led her to a room that appeared to be a torture room.  
"This vampire showed up while you were away. I'm guessing it's the one you found in Dimhollow Crypt. Says it's got something really important to say to you."  
He turned to Serana.  
"So let's hear it."

"You probably weren't expecting to see me again."

"What are you doing here?"  
"I'd rather not be here either, but I needed to talk to you. It's important, so please just listen before your friend, here, loses his patience. It's...well, it's about me. And the Elder Scroll that was buried with me."

"What about you?"  
"The reason I was down there...and why I had the Elder Scroll. It all comes back to my father. I'm guessing you figured this part out already, but my father's not exactly a good person. Even by vampire standards. He wasn't always like that, though. There was a...turn. He stumbled onto this obscure prophecy and just kind of lost himself in it."  
"What do you mean, lost himself?"

"He just became absorbed...obsessed. It was kind of sick, actually. The prophecy said that vampires would no longer need to fear the sun. For someone who fancied himself as vampire royalty, that's pretty seductive."

"You took a big risk coming here."  
"I did. But something about you tells me I can trust you. I hope I'm not wrong."  
"No, you're right. We just need to convince the others you're on our side."  
"Well, let's move then. I'm nothing if not persuasive."

Isran turned to Kolfinna and sneered.  
"Alright, you've heard what it has to say. Now tell me, is there any reason I shouldn't kill this bloodsucking fiend right now?"  
"You'll need her help, Isran."  
"Why, because of that story about the prophecy? About some vampire trying to put the sun out? Do you actually believe any of that?"  
"Why else would she risk her life to come here?"  
"Who knows, maybe it has a death wish. Maybe it's just insane. I don't really care."

He paused.  
"It can stay here for now, but if it so much as lays a finger on anyone here, I'm holding you responsible. Got it?"

Turning back to Serana, he spoke again.  
"You hear me? Don't feel like a guest, because you're not. You're a resource. You're an asset. In the meantime, don't make me regret my sudden outburst of tolerance and generosity, because if you do, your friend here is going to pay for it."  
"Thank you for your kindness. I'll remember it the next time I'm feeling hungry," Serana said sarcastically.

I found myself half-smiling at Serana's remark.

"Now, in case you hadn't noticed the big thing on my back, I have the Elder Scroll with me. We need to read it to understand the prophecy. Unfortunately, the only people who can read them are the Moth Priests, in Cyrodiil."  
Isran spoke.  
"I saw an Imperial scholar pass by a few days ago. I'm not going to waste men looking for him, but you should ask innkeepers and carriage drivers throughout Skyrim. Maybe they know something."


	12. Chapter 12: Reading the Scroll

**The Jarl's Secret**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

"We need to find a Moth Priest," Kolfinna informed the Orc.

"A Moth Priest? What in Oblivion do you need a Moth Priest for?"  
"My business is my own. I just want to know."

"Fine, fine. No need to get your breeches in a twist. The obvious answer is to go to the Imperial City. The Moth Priests make their home in the White Gold Tower. Sometimes they go out looking for Elder Scrolls. Lucky for you, there's a Moth Priest in Skyrim right now, doing just that. He stopped in to do some research in the library, then left for Dragon Bridge. If you hurry, you might catch him there."

"Thank you," Kolfinna said politely as her two companions stood behind her.

As they set off for Dragon Bridge, Kolfinna chuckled.  
"We must look strange. A woman in steel armor, a vampire woman, and a woman in Dawnguard armor."  
After several days, they arrived at Dragon Bridge. They asked around, and eventually a kid was able to help.  
"I don't know what a Moth Priest is, but I did see an old man in a robe not long ago. He was riding in a wagon with some Imperial guards. They didn't stop to visit, though. They rode through town heading south, and went across the big bridge. It was only just a little bit ago. I bet you can still catch them if you hurry up."

"Thanks, kid."

They set off, and soon came to a wrecked wagon. There were several corpses in Imperial armor and a vampire corpse. On the vampire, they found a note that directed them to a nearby cave. They entered, and prepared for a tough fight. The three women fought through the cave, which was infested with vampires, and arrived at the end, where the priest was in a magical field.  
"The more you fight me, the more you will suffer, mortal."  
"I will resist you, monster. I must!"  
"How much longer can you keep this up, Moth Priest? Your mind was strong, but you're exhausted from the struggle."  
"Must...resist..."

"Yes, I can feel your defenses crumbling. You want it to end. You want to give in to me. Now, acknowledge me as your master!"

"Yes. Master."

Just as the Priest spoke, an arrow pierced the Orc vampire's throat, killing him instantly. Kolfinna pulled a stone from the vampire's corpse. She put it on the pedestal and the field vanished. The priest attacked, casting a jet of flame at Kolfinna, who sidestepped away. She drew her axe, and charged. She snapped the hilt of her axe into his face, breaking his nose, then she wrapped her hand around his chest and slammed him to the ground, placing her knee against the Imperial's throat.

"That...that wasn't me you were fighting. I could see through my eyes but I could not control my actions. Thank you for breaking that foul vampire's hold over me. I'm quite alright, thanks to you. Dexion Evicus is my name. I'm a Moth Priest of the White Gold Tower. These vampires claimed they had some purpose in store for me, but they wouldn't say what. Probably hoping to ransom me, the fools. Now tell me, whom do you represent, and what do you want with me?"  
"I'm a member of the Dawnguard and we need you to read an Elder Scroll."

"You have an Elder Scroll? Remarkable! If my knowledge of history serves me, I recall that the Dawnguard was an ancient order of vampire hunters. I will be happy to assist you with your Elder Scroll. Just tell me where I need to go."

"Fort Dawnguard."

They journeyed back to the fort. Dexion Evicus was standing in the main chamber, facing Isran.  
"He has the Scroll and is ready."

The priest turned to face Kolfinna, Lydia and Serana.

"Ah, my rescuer! It is good to see you again. It's not exactly the hospitality I'm used to, but your man Isran has seen to my needs well enough. And might I add, this is a remarkable fortress. I have colleagues back home that would love to study this place in detail."

"Read the Scroll."

"Now, if everyone will please be quiet, I must concentrate. I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow! Now a voice whispers, saying, among the night's children, a dread lord will rise. In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one. The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here. The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls. Yes, I see them now. One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood. My vision darkens and I see no more. To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two Scrolls.


	13. Chapter 13: Scroll Scouting

**The Jarl's Secret**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

"Do you have a moment to talk?"  
"What's on your mind?"  
"That Moth Priest, Dexion. He said we needed two other Elder Scrolls. I think I know where we can start looking."  
"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Half the people in your little crew would just as soon kill me as talk to me. That doesn't exactly make me want to open up. I got a warmer welcome from my father, and that's saying something."  
"Does Harkon even care about you anymore?"  
"You know, I've asked myself the same thing. I thought...I hoped if he saw me, he might feel something again. But I guess I don't really factor in at this point. I don't think he even sees me as his daughter anymore. I'm just a...means to an end."

"So where is this Elder Scroll?"  
"We need to find my mother, Valerica. She'll definitely know where it is, and if we're lucky, she actually has it herself."  
"You said you didn't know where she went."

"The last time I saw her," Serana said, "she said that she'd go somewhere safe...somewhere my father would never search. Other than that, she wouldn't tell me anything. But the way she said it..."someplace he'd never search." It was cryptic, yet she drew attention to it."

"Maybe your mother didn't trust you either."  
"That's always a possibility. She was almost as obsessed as my father by the time she shut me in. But I can't worry about that now. We need the scroll and she's our only lead. Besides, I can't imagine a single place my father would avoid looking. And he's had all this time, too. Any ideas?"  
"In Castle Volkihar?"  
"Wait...that almost makes sense! There's a courtyard in the castle. I used to help her tend a garden there. All of the ingredients for our potions came from there. She used to say that my father couldn't stand the place. Too...peaceful."  
"Isn't that pretty risky, staying around the castle?"

"Oh, absolutely. But my mother's not a coward. That is...I don't think we'll actually trip over her there. But it's worth a look."  
"They aren't going to let us use the front door."  
"True. But I know a way we can get to the courtyard without arousing suspicion. There's an unused inlet on the northern side of the island that was used by the previous owners to bring supplies into the castle. An old escape tunnel from the castle exits there. I think that's our way in."

"Let's go to the castle's secret entrance."

"It's around the side of the castle. Let's move."


End file.
